


Plague, Pestilence and other Pesky Things

by follow_the_white_rAbbit_777



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), k pop - Fandom
Genre: Cannon au, How Do I Tag, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, changlix, felix is cute but cranky, honestly chan is just trying to be a good dad, kpop, soft, soft changlix, stray kids - Freeform, they're basically living the life they live irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_white_rAbbit_777/pseuds/follow_the_white_rAbbit_777
Summary: Felix is sick.Stray Kids just want to help.Some of them are successful - some are not.Or: the Story of how Felix just wanted to get some rest and everyone decided to help him.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Plague, Pestilence and other Pesky Things

**Author's Note:**

> So.... it is I. The elusive rabbit.  
> ha.  
> (just kidding.)  
> So in case you were wondering what happened to me... I'm not dead. Actually a lot of good things happened.  
> I finished school, enrolled in university, I moved out (that was bittersweet, tbh…)  
> I made great new friends at uni, I finished my first semester, I got a new Job....
> 
> As you can see, a LOT has happened. Maybe that can give you somewhat of a clue as to why I seem to have abandoned my other story. I haven't forgotten it, I promise.  
> I'm also working on a non-Stray Kids-related Long-ish fic atm, so if you want, take a guess at who they are.  
> (Might be a while before I start uploading any of it though, because I want it to be perfect.)
> 
> So if I'm working on a bigger project, why on earth am I posting this?
> 
> Because I am sick, I haven't gotten out of bed since Monday and I'm totally, absolutely, not one bit, not at all projecting all of my emotions onto this story instead of talking about them like a normal human being, that's why.
> 
> Also I really needed some wholesome content to distract myself with, in light of current irl events.
> 
> that is all. please enjoy!
> 
> also... if there are any mistakes in here, I am sorry. I'm impatient and I didn't have anyone beta this, and I'm sick.  
> sorry?

“I hate life…”  
Felix crossed his arms, lips falling into a pout. Changbin patted his head sympathetically.  
“It’s going to be okay, believe me.”  
“I’m dying. Don’t lie to me.”  
It took all the self control Changbin had to not burst out laughing.  
“Felix, you have a sore throat, not the plague.”  
“I hate it here. No one takes me seriously.”  
Changbin sighed.  
“And this is how you repay me for waking you up for practice… I’ll go get Chan and tell him you won’t be able to practice with us today. Wait here.”  
“Where did you think I was going to go, Australia?”  
Changbin gave him a flat look and left. About a minute later he returned with Chan.  
“So Changbin said you weren’t feeling well?”  
“I hate him. I’m dying and he isn’t taking me seriously.” Felix grumbled in english.  
“What did he say?” Changbin piped up. “He loves you very much and thank you for getting me.”  
Felix gave Chan an indignant look.  
“How dare you twist the words of a sick man!”  
“Is it really that bad? You know our comeback is coming up and we need all the practice we can get…”  
The expression on Felix’s face was icy enough to single-handedly reverse global warming. Chan sighed, raising his hands in surrender.  
“Okay, okay, I believe you. We can’t stay here with you, though. And we need to leave in like, five minutes. Just call us if anything happens, okay?”  
Chan didn’t get an answer, but he hadn’t really been expecting one. Felix was… interesting to deal with when he was sick.  
Most of the others stopped by to tell Felix they hoped he would be feeling better soon - except for Minho, who had overslept, again - and then, ten minutes later, he was alone. All by himself. With absolutely nothing to do.  
Felix sighed a little before gathering enough willpower to leave his bed and make himself some breakfast. Cereal. Because he couldn’t find enough motivation within himself to make anything more complicated. And really… who was going to stop him?  
He went back to his room. Breakfast in bed sounded like a good idea. About half an hour after breakfast he realized he had a problem.  
Felix was bored.  
Not normal I-can-just-get-my-phone-and-distract-myself kind of bored, but the kind of boredom that seeped into his very being, making him want to launch himself off of a cliff. The biggest problem was that he couldn’t physically do anything. Looking at his phone made his head hurt, and his eyes. Walking around made his joints ache. Dancing was simply out of question. It wasn’t happening. All he could really do was try to take a nap.

About an hour later he had to admit to himself that that wasn’t going to happen, either. He had felt tired earlier than usual the day before and gone to bed on time for once, and now he wasn’t the least little bit tired. His body was screaming at him to get some rest, but he just couldn’t.  
In the end he settled on having some music play in the background very, very quietly, while he attempted to fall asleep again. 

That was exactly how the other members found him on his bed a good eight hours later. 

The first person to come in was Jeongin, who had been feeling sorry for Felix all day.  
“Felix, we’re back! I brought you a cupcake.”  
“Thanks, but I won’t be able to taste it…” Felix croaked, before pressing a hand against his mouth. Over the course of the day he’d developed a runny nose and become so congested that he could no longer taste his food. He had come to that realization somewhere between his second and his third bowl of cereal. What he hadn’t known was that, apparently, he had started to lose his voice along the way, too.  
Jeongin’s face fell.  
“Oh… are you sure you don’t want to eat it? Maybe you’ll taste a tiny bit of it?”  
“Just… put it in the kitchen… I’ll try it later…” Felix rasped. Jeongin nodded and left again.  
Chan was waiting for him in the hallway.  
“How is he?”  
“Not so good… But he didn’t yell at me. He is really hoarse though. And he said he’d have the cupcake later. It’s already 10 pm though?”  
“I’ll go talk to him.”  
Chan went inside.  
“Hey ‘Lix, feeling any better?”  
Felix’ somewhat agreeable expression immediately turned sulky.  
“No. And you and Changbin left me.” he said accusingly.  
Chan had to bite back a laugh.  
“Come on, how old are you, three? You know we had practice. I can make you some tea. Did you get any sleep?”  
That was definitely the wrong question to ask.  
“No. I did not. And I couldn’t do anything else, either. Everything just hurts.”  
Maybe it was the pain, perhaps it was the fatigue or it was the loneliness he’d experienced after getting used to having at least seven people around at all times, but for some reason Felix was on the verge of tears.  
“Did you have something to eat?”  
“Yes but nothing tastes like anything anymore.” He honestly wasn’t sure why he felt so upset, he just did.  
“Felix… you’re really cranky… are you sure you don’t want to try to get some sleep?”  
“I told you, I can’t!” he wailed.  
“So… you don’t want to?”  
“No, I can’t!!!” I’ve tried! It doesn’t. fucking. work. !!!!”  
“Language.”  
Changbin, who had just entered the room, froze mid-step, eyes wide. Then he walked over and to see what was going on, but Chan waved him away.  
“Let me deal with him, if he doesn’t want to listen to me he won’t listen to anyone else, anyway.”  
Changbin looked less than convinced, but he just shrugged and and left again. If Chan didn’t want to listen to him…  
Felix looked crankier than ever.  
“So… aren’t you going to sleep?”  
“Can’t you just leave? And let me suffer in peace?”  
“Fine! Just don’t complain to me if you need ages to feel better. Good night.” Chan growled before storming off. 

Jeongin tried next.  
“I heard you fighting with Chan…”  
“Sorry. I’m just not feeling well and he wouldn’t leave me alone…”  
“But why did you cuss at him???”  
“I just… please. I’m really cranky.” Felix groaned. Because he was talking so much he was losing even more of his voice, and it was doing absolutely nothing to lighten his mood.  
“I brought you a snack.”  
Jeongin held out a bowl with crackers.  
“I fall asleep better after I’ve eaten, too.”  
Felix sighed.  
“Thanks… look… can you just go? Please?”  
Jeongin nodded and then turned to leave, a hurt look in his eyes. 

Having witnessed their maknae’s unsuccessful attempt at appeasing Felix, Minho decided to proceed with caution. Nevertheless, proceed he did.  
“Huh?” Felix looked up in surprise, seeing that a small, furry body had been dropped onto his bed. Minho grinned at him.  
“Soonie is visiting today. I picked her up after practice.”  
“And she’s on my bed because?”  
“When I can’t sleep and I have my cats with me cuddling with them makes me feel sleepier. Try it! Pet her!”  
Felix wasn’t entirely convinced, but the second he started petting her and Soonie’s warm, soft purr started rumbling in her chest he felt a small smile tug at his lips. Minho threw one last, longing look at Soonie and got up again.  
“I’ll take my leave for now.”  
In the beginning Soonie seemed quite happy in her new room, and Felix actually felt himself relax a little. Just when he was starting to drift off a little, though…  
“Mewrrrrrrp!”  
“Huh?”  
“Meeewwwwwwwrp!!” Soonie jumped up and started pawing at the door. Apparently it had slipped shut, and the little feline just couldn’t bear to be away from her loving cat father.  
“Alright, alright…” Felix grumbled, getting up again. Opening the door he found himself face-to-face with an equally surprised Seungmin. 

“Chan told me you still weren’t feeling any better, and that you didn’t get enough sleep today.”  
He held out a steaming cup.  
“I made you some tea. We had some in the kitchen. It helps with congestion. Plus there’s ginger in it, which is really good for your voice.”  
Felix accepted it with a blank expression.  
“I… um… I guess I’ll get going again then. Sleep well, hopefully.”  
Seungmin waved at him half-heartedly, and left Felix standing in the doorway with the cup of tea. He went back to his bed and laid down again, setting the cup down on the nightstand next to his bed.

Just as he was finishing his tea someone knocked on Felix’ door again. At this point he was ready to riot. Couldn’t they just let him suffer in peace?  
Jisung poked his head through the door.  
“Still not sleepy?”  
“I was, kind of, but then Soonie started meowing ultra-loudly because Minho forgot to leave the door open for her. And then I had to get up again. So… no.”  
Jisung gave Felix a sympathetic look.  
“So um. I was thinking I could help you?”  
“How? You can fall asleep anywhere, at any time, anyway!”  
“I mean, I was kind of thinking of giving you advice on how to fall asleep faster… wanna hear it?”  
“Sure.” If he wasn’t going to be left in peace, anyway, he might as well attempt to get something out of it.  
“Okay so… first you need to dim the lights.”  
Jisung turned off Felix’s main light and switched on the desk lamp instead.  
“There you go. And then… I know it sounds ridiculous, but just close your eyes. And try to even out your breathing. There’s this pattern that makes you feel sleepy more quickly. So… you breathe in through your nose for four seconds. Then you hold your breath for seven seconds. And then you breathe out through your mouth for eight seconds. It should make a whooshing sound.”  
Jisung demonstrated it for him.  
“Just like that. See? That works really well. I’m just… gonna leave for now. Oh, and I’ll take this with me.”  
Jisung picked up the empty teacup and left again.  
Felix tried, he really, truly tried, but he could not, for the life of him, breathe in through his nose. He didn’t doubt that it might have worked, had the circumstances been different…  
But right now his attempts were futile. After about ten minutes, he gave up.

He still wasn’t being left alone. Shortly after he had abandoned Jisung’s approach Hyunjin slipped into his room.  
“I know you’re not really feeling your best…”  
Felix growled at him. Hyunjin took half a step back, but he wasn’t going to be deterred so easily. Somehow helping Felix fall asleep had turned into a challenge, and he wanted to be the one to finally help their friend.  
“Whenever I feel under the weather I like to watch Videos of Kkami… because you know… they make me happy. I was just wondering… if you maybe want to watch some with me?”  
Felix breathed a heavy sigh.  
“That’s really...nice of you, but… right now I can’t physically look at a phone screen without my head screaming at me. Sorry…”  
Hyunjin looked down, defeated.  
“Okay… but if you need anything, just say so, okay?”  
Felix nodded.  
“Good night…” Hyunjin slipped back out of his room, and Felix sighed. Maybe, just maybe, they were finally going to leave him alone. 

He had forgotten about Changbin. After Chan had all but told him to get lost Changbin waited, more or less patiently, for his turn. It had been over two hours, and he was starting to get quite tired himself, but he was decently convinced he could help Felix.

The next thing Felix knew, his door was opening yet again.  
“What?!”  
“Sorry, it’s just me. Iwanted to see how you were feeling.” Changbin sat down on the bed next to Felix.  
“Still horrible. And everyone came to help, and it still didn’t work. I’m just so tired and I… I can’t seem to sleep.” he sniffed.  
Changbin ran his fingers through Felix’ hair.  
“I have an idea, Okay? If it doesn’t work I can leave, too, if you want. But for this… you don’t have to do anything. All you have to do is listen. Are you comfortable?”  
Felix nodded.  
“Okay…”  
Changbin started to sing. Felix was a little surprised, honestly, because they didn’t get to hear Changbin’s singing voice often, but he really liked it. It was a little gravelly, very soft, and very soothing. He hardly even noticed but somewhere between listening to Changbin singing and having him pet his hair, his eyes actually started to slip shut. His breathing evened out a little, and he began to drift off. The last thing he felt before finally, finally falling asleep was soft lips pressing a chaste kiss onto his forehead.  
“Goodnight, Felix. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please consider leaving me some kudos, or even a comment, because those make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> also if you want to see me in my natural Habitat, I have a Twitter.  
> (I changed the @)  
> it is now @ 7he_whiterabbit
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
